


Congratulations On Not Being Jailbait Anymore

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Against a Wall, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Wade, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's eighteenth birthday and Wade has a creative way to celebrate this coming of age date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations On Not Being Jailbait Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [恭喜你成年了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819209) by [HanginThereSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanginThereSA/pseuds/HanginThereSA)



> Birthday present for the ever wonderful Rachel

“Figures,” Peter grumbled under his breath as he glanced down at his phone for the fiftieth time that evening. No new messages, no missed calls, no activity what-so-ever. Peter hadn’t expected the surprise party when he came home, that could be said by the fact that he had to hastily stuff his Spider-man mask into his bookbag while everyone finished yelling “SURPRISE” at him at the top of their voices, in unison. Surprise parties were more startling than that nudist back robber he took down that morning… that was traumatizing to say the least.

Though Peter had specifically told Aunt May, Gwen and Harry that he did not want a party for his eighteenth birthday, it had turned out to be a rather fun evening. Plenty of people were there despite Peter’s lack of a social life at school or anywhere else. Aunt May and Gwen spent most of the day baking his birthday cake as well as other snacks for the guests, and dinner that thankfully wasn’t meatloaf.

The only problem was… Wade had not turned up. The party had waned, people were leaving and it was starting to annoy Peter. Why did he think he would show up? It wasn’t as though Peter had been the one to invite him. Gwen said that she sent Wade to the number Wade put in her phone. She had never used it before because she didn’t like Wade. None of his friends were fond of the guy. Then again, Peter wasn’t entirely sure he was either. Wade was volatile. He was morally ambiguous at best due to the fact that he killed people for a living – mostly bad guys but they still had children and families and friends… It had gotten to the point where Peter made the topic of Wade’s job strictly off limit.

“Don’t let it get to you.” Was what Gwen said to him when she wrapped her arms around his neck at the front door, rubbing his back with her palms to soothe away any stress. “I’m sure he’ll make it up to you.”

Peter shrugged, trying to make it seem like he didn’t care about it anymore. To be honest, he wasn’t only attempting to convince Gwen of that. “Thanks for throwing me a party, it was really fun Gwen.”

“Anything for you, Pete.” Gwen smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before turning to join Flash on the side walk. Strange thing was, he actually looked like a perfect gentleman. Waiting there to walk his girlfriend home, didn’t even glare at Peter when Gwen kissed him. Improvements on his character

had been made and Peter was actually impressed with Gwen.

“Have a safe walk.” Peter called after them. When they were out of sight, past the first lamp post, Peter closed the door and sighed heavily, letting his back press against it.

Maybe dating Wade wasn’t a good idea. Peter understood that his job sent Wade everywhere and even though Peter didn’t approve of his career choice, he dealt with it. He put up with the missed calls and stammering nervously on Wade’s answering machine when he didn’t know what to say because all he wanted to say was he missed him… but couldn’t manage to get that part out. Wade would only make fun of him. _Only been gone a week, Pete_. Peter put up with the times Wade came to his window drenched in his own – and probably other people’s – blood. Although when it got to the point where he convinced Peter to help him reattach his severed arm that Peter told Wade he could only enter his bedroom if all his limbs were in their proper positions on his body.

After a while though, Peter started to get fed up with waiting around and getting nothing out of it. Countless times Peter found himself in a restaurant or at a cafe for hours, waiting for his boyfriend who was never going to turn up and when he did turn up, there was no apology on his lip. No acknowledgement that he stood Peter up. Peter tried to pretend it didn’t hurt, that he could deal. But on his birthday… when he was finally of legal age and he might be able to tell Aunt May about his relationship… when he wanted Wade there the most, to actually introduce him to his friends. Peter was thinking it was time to call it quits.

Looking around, his eyes scanned over the mess that would have been much worse if Wade had decided to show up. Perhaps there was a silver lining. Peter shook his head, raking his hand through his hair and decided to leave the clean up for the morning. He could wake up before Aunt May and get the majority done. For now, he wanted to collapse in his bed and hope his crying wouldn’t wake his aunt.

When he walked into his room, his eyes immediately traveled to the open window where a man was crouching in the darkness.

“Come with me if you want to live.”

“Fuck off, Wade.” Peter mumbled. He was too tired to reign in his anger, to keep him from snapping now that the merc decided to show up long after the party. Peter was exhausted with stressing about their relationship – or lack of one – and just wanted to sleep. Wade would have to respect that because he didn’t have the patience to explain to Wade what he’d missed out on today in the life of his boyfriend.

“No, seriously dude. You gotta come with me. It’s of utmost importance.” Wade gingerly stepped into the room as though he was approaching an easily startled deer. Peter wasn’t having any of it.

“Wade, I don’t have time for your shit. I want to go to bed and I don’t want you to wake up Aunt May-”

“Which is exactly why you need to come with me and if I blind fold you at one point don’t worry that’s foreplay.”

Peter blinked, now he was lost. “What?”

“It’s Wednesday.”

“No it’s Saturday, Wade. Congratulations on not even knowing the day of the fucking week.” Peter sighed, walking forward to his dresser to get ready for bed. Not only was his boyfriend neglectful, he was also insane. Fortunately for Peter, he hadn’t started talking to his damn voices that Peter would never admit he found almost endearing.

“So it’s not business time then?”

Peter opened his mouth before he was sure of a retort and stood there gaping at his boyfriend. As he closed his mouth and breathed hard through his nose, he accepted the fact that he would never fully understand Wade’s mind. He didn’t even think _Wade_ fully understood Wade’s mind.

“Leave, please.” Peter finally spoke, pulling out a pair of boxers to sleep in. “I’m tired and I want you to go.”

“That’s nice.” Wade shrugged, walking forward and grabbing Peter’s forearm with his gloved hand and tugging gently. “Come on, we have to go.”

Peter easily pulled his arm from Wade’s grip and leveled his gaze with the mercenary. “Wade, I’m not going anywhere right now.”

“Fine. If you want me to wake up Aunt May, by all means let’s stay here. Because I’m not leaving here without you.”

Peter was about to argue when Wade crossed his arms and planted his feet like a defiant four year old. Rolling his eyes, he sighed loudly. “Fine!” He snapped, turning around to grab his sweater from the closet and nudge his feet into a pair of converse. Before he could do up the laces, Wade was pulling him out the window and they jumped down from the second story window. Neither of them were hurt, but Peter was a little frazzled as he pulled his sweater from the branches of the bush they landed in.

“I hate you, so much.” Peter grumbled as Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders. “Swing that’a way!”

Peter waited for a moment, glancing around before sighing once more. “Wade… you’re not pointing anywhere.”

“It’s hard for little yellow boxes to point, don’t make fun.” Peter didn’t have a chance to retort because Wade was pointing in a direction now and he wanted to get this over and done with so he could get some sleep.

.

.

“Charming.” The place where Peter landed, where Wade instructed him to swing through a window, was a dump. It was definitely Wade’s apartment though he couldn’t help but think it was stolen from a possibly dead client and for some reason, something about it felt odd.

“Yeah, I cleaned up for you. This is just the living room though, didn’t spend as much time cleaning here but at least all the roaches are gone.”

Peter cringed.

“To the bedroom!” Wade exclaimed, arms raised in excitement as he started walking toward one of the doors.

Peter stood where he was, by the window for the perfect chance to escape when he’d had enough of Wade’s shenanigans. “No, Wade. No bedroom. I didn’t come here for that.”

“But it is by far the cleanest room in the house! Seriously, I got a chemical burn from the amount of scrubbing I did. It healed though, don’t worry.”

A gruff exhale left Peter’s lips because the sad truth was, he did worry. He shouldn’t. There was no need for him to worry about the well being of someone who could never die; who could heal from any injury save for the permanent scars covering his entire body. Yet he did. Peter always worried and that was one of the things he hated most about his relationship with the mercenary. Because no matter how many times Wade bounced back like his life threatening injuries were nothing, Peter still sat there in that cafe, alone, for hours, _worrying_ about Wade instead of being pissed off that he was stood up – again.

“Come on. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase.” Wade whined, gesturing frantically to the bedroom as if it held all of Peter’s desires.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re like a three year old.”

“On crack!” Wade exclaimed happily and Peter didn’t want to ponder how accurate that statement probably was. Instead, he followed Wade as he walked across the room to the bedroom. Wade stood by the door with his hand on the doorknob, waiting until Peter was standing in front of the door before pushing it wide open.

Instantly, Peter’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. True, the room was spotless. The cleanest he had ever seen anything that belonged to Wade and it must have taken ages to transform this room from the filth of the living room to the gorgeous room in front of him. The bed was freshly made with real bedding that didn’t have stains or holes, pillows that actually looked comfortable. It was a proper bedroom where someone could live and not worry about the diseases they were contracting simply by standing there.

What shocked Peter the most, was the decorations. The completely cheesy rose petals that were scattered across the floor, the champaign bottle and two glasses on the night stand, and the banner that was hanging from the ceiling. It read, in bright red letters:

_Congratulations On Not Being Jailbait Anymore_

Peter dropped to the floor, settling on his knees as he laughed harder than he had in a long time. Hard enough that his ribs were aching by the time Wade put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed.

When Peter looked up through teary eyes, he was faced with Wade’s unmasked face staring down at him sheepishly.

“I figured I owed you.” He grinned and Peter was impressed. He said it so nonchalantly, as if everything he’d put Peter through wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was there, in his eyes. The concern and the guilt, the need for forgiveness and the acknowledgement that he hadn’t been treating Peter as well as he could have been.

Deep down inside that irritating and neglectful mercenary there was a good boyfriend, it just took a lot of digging.

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” Peter grinned, grabbing Wade’s forearm to help pull him back to his feet. He stared into the room, wiping his eyes off on the sleeve of his sweater before turning to his boyfriend. “Thanks.”

Wade winked. “That’s not all.”

“Oh.” Peter cooed, now fully invested in the moment they were having because Wade went through all this trouble to prove that he was worth Peter’s attention – that he didn’t want to lose Peter… of course Peter would play along. “There’s more?”

The grin Peter received sent chills of anticipation down his spine. It was absolutely predatory and it made Peter’s skin crawl in the best way possible.

Wade leaned forward, invading Peter’s personal bubble as though he rightfully belonged in it. His lower lip brushed the length of Peter’s ear before he breathed hot into the shell of his ear. Peter had to bite back a moan. “There’s plenty more for the birthday boy.”

Peter’s hands darted up to grab Wade’s suit, bunching the fabric in his hands and pulling Wade forward. The mercenary resisted, keeping the distance between them as his own hands settled on Peter’s hips. His palms stroked up and down his sides before dipping under the fabric of his sweater and t-shirt. Hot fingertips skirting over the soft skin beneath, tracing the toned muscles of his stomach and abs before sliding to Peter’s back as Wade pulled their bodies close together, aligning their hips just as his hands forced their way down Peter’s pants, grabbing his ass firmly.

“Jesus!” Peter gasped, feeling their growing arousal press together. Peter’s hands slide up from Wade’s chest to wrap around his neck, pulling his head down into a heated kiss that was more teeth than lips at first. It was needy and desperate, and exactly what Peter needed to do to vent some of his anger toward the mercenary.

As Wade’s lips moved against his own, however, the kiss deepened. Peter parted his lips and let Wade’s tongue into his mouth, between his teeth which he used to nip softly at Wade’s tongue before sucking a moan out of his partner.

Wade bucked into Peter’s hips, squeezing his ass before lifting him up off the ground. Peter didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around the mercenary, rutting his hips now that the angle had changed for the better. He was gasping into Wade’s mouth as they rocked together, Wade finally pressing Peter back into the wall and grinding their hips together until Peter broke from the wet kiss to moan loudly.

The tilt of his head gave Wade the perfect access to his neck and his lips latched on, sucking a bruise onto the boy’s pale skin that would at least last a couple of days before his spidey powers would heal it up.

“Hnn Wade.” Peter groaned, nails digging into Wade’s back through the fabric of his suit. “Fuck me.”

Wade grinned, teeth nipping at Peter’s collarbone and it wasn’t until Peter repeated the phrase that he realized it wasn’t a simple exclamation, it was a plea.

“What’s that Peter?” Wade chuckled, tongue trailing up his neck and chin before hovering over Peter’s lips. Peter moaned and moved forward but Wade pulled back.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Wade breathed, mouth open but always a breath away from Peter’s own lips, teasing him and pulling back every time Peter tried to force them into a kiss.

“Please Wade! Fuck me!” Peter tried to growl but it came out more as a whine.

“No, no. That’s not going to happen.” Wade purred and then chuckled from the wide-eyed, completely offended look Peter shot at him through the pleasure he was experiencing. Immediately, Wade pressed his lips to Peter, silencing any protests under a heavy kiss that had Peter moaning and sighing into his mouth.

When he broke the kiss, the kept their lips close as he whispered, “You’re a big boy now, Pete. Things change.”

Before Peter could question what Wade meant, he found his feet planted on the ground as Wade dropped him gently and the warmth of his body disappeared. Peter was in shock for a moment, arms instantly shooting out to trying a grab Wade back but he was already on the other side of the room.

Peter blinked, eyes following the muscles of Wade’s body as he pulled the top of his Deadpool suit off and chucked it aside. He would never get tired of seeing those gorgeous muscles flex. He wasn’t stronger than Peter by any means, but he was certainly more built and the sight made Peter want to trace every line of his muscles with his tongue.

To take off his pants, Wade turned around and bent down, tugging his boots off along with the rest of his suit and giving Peter a delightful display of his bare ass. Commando. He wasn’t surprised. Wade rarely ever wore boxers or briefs, they chaffed.

Peter made to take a step forward but Wade glanced at him over his shoulder. “Stay right there, Spidey. You’re not allowed to unwrap his present, or touch it… yet.”

The birthday boy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously but he stayed where he was. It wasn’t that big of a room so the distance between the wall and the bed wasn’t that large. Even if it felt he was on the other side of the planet when Wade crawled up onto the bed, giving him the perfect view of _everything_. Peter had to clench his hands at his side to keep himself still.

Peter was expecting Wade to turn around, sit himself on the bed and stroke himself for Peter’s viewing pleasure. As fucking amazing and hot as that would be… Wade stayed in the position he’d put himself into. On his hands and knees, on the bed, with his ass toward his boyfriend. He only moved to reach under the pillow and Peter shuddered when he saw Wade taking the cap off the tube in his hand.

“Fucking hell Wade…” Peter whispered, reaching behind his back to press his hands against the wall and suction himself there. If he was stuck to the wall, maybe that would keep him from running forward.

Wade only chuckled, rubbing the lube onto two of his fingers before reaching around and pressing the two digits between his cheeks. He sighed softly, pushing his knees further apart on the bed to get more exposure and Peter was there behind him getting a full view of the best parts. His fingers teased up and down the cleft of his ass before one of his fingers prodded his hole and pushed in.

Peter gasped at the same time as Wade, he could hear it and he wished it was his finger teasing into Wade but watching this was possibly the hottest thing he’d experienced in his young life. Happy birthday to him.

Wade groaned as he dipped his finger in to the knuckle, his back tense as he breathed evenly to relax himself before pulling the finger almost all the way out and pushing in again. This time, Wade added his second finger and wriggled the digits in carefully. Once they were in as far as they could go, he started scissoring himself. Peter gulped and kicked off his shoes before lifting his feet to stick them to the wall as well because he was two seconds away from running over there and helping Wade out.

It didn’t seem like he needed help though. Wade started rocking back on his fingers as he thrust them in a deep, shallow rhythm. Circling and grinding his hips back until endless sighs were tumbling out of his mouth as his back arched into the touch. The speed picked up, hard and relentless as he fucked himself on his fingers and Peter moaned his name as his body arched away from the wall.

Wade’s retracted his fingers, body following them as they left him empty before Wade added more lube to his fingers and set back to work, this time adding a third finger. Peter could hear Wade’s teeth grinding together as he muffled his moans, working himself back onto his fingers and Peter couldn’t help but rut his hips into the empty air.

Finally, Wade removed his fingers and wiped them off on the bed. His breathing was heavy as he turned his body to glance over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. The look in his eyes, how entirely debauched Wade looked right now, went straight to Peter’s groan.

“Peter…” He gasped, a sly grin slowly spreading across his gasping lips. “Fuck. Me.”

Peter couldn’t hold back the moan as he pried himself off the wall. He hurriedly stripped his clothes on the way over the the bed, half tripping as he struggled with his pant legs but eventually he tumbled onto the bed behind Wade. His fingers scrambled to find the bottle of lube, fumbling with it as he tightened his grip.

He was shaking, not entirely from nerves but from how completely strung out he was. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been this hard, and Wade hadn’t even touched him – hell, Peter hadn’t even touched himself yet.

A more than generous amount of lube spilled into Peter’s hand when he finally uncapped the bottle. Peter didn’t pay it any mind, the excess of lube wasn’t something for him to worry about at this point. Instead, Peter wrapped his hand around his hard length, stroking himself and coating his erection with the slick substance. Each movement choked out a moan from Peter and he was happy that he’d used too much lube because it meant he didn’t have to stroke himself as long. Any more and he would be coming before he even got to… well… with Wade…

Peter was still in shock. Excited and ecstatic. But in shock nonetheless. Never had he believed Wade would ever let him top and yet here he was. The mercenary on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Peter and begging the young hero to fuck him. It was the best gift he could ever ask for… _this_ was one of the many reasons why Peter definitely shouldn’t give up on this relationship. Even though one of the biggest turn ons of the evening was how much dedication Wade had put into making the atmosphere just right, and yes Peter was referring to how clean the room was.

“Peter! Come on, I’m dying here!” Wade groaned, pushing his hips back and brushing Peter’s well lubed cock.

“Shit…” Peter gasped, hands shooting out to grip Wade’s hips and steady him, keeping him in place. If he was going to do this, he was going to have a semblance of control and Wade would have to respect that.

Peter lifted on hand off of Wade to grip the base of his cock as he lined up with Wade’s wet hole. The head pressed in slowly, causing them both to moan loudly and Peter gripped Wade’s waist tighter in his hand. The amount of lube and how well Wade had prepared himself made the rest of the push easy. He slide in almost effortlessly until he was completely inside Wade. He exhaled loudly, leaning forward and kissing a trail down Wade’s spine as he let the mercenary adjust. As the let himself adjust more like it. Never had he felt anything like this. He was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning so loud he would wake any possible neighbours Wade possessed and if he didn’t still himself, Peter was probably going to come right then and there.

“Oh my god…” Peter finally huffed out, nipping at Wade’s shoulder as he pulled out and thrust back into him shallowly. Wade grunted beneath him, trying to push his hips back but Peter had him in his grip and refused to let him move. He was going to take this slow, savor every movement, the pressure of Wade’s muscles clenching around him… it was incredible.

“Harder, Pete.” Wade growled, low in his throat and determined to get Peter to pick up his pace. “Fuck me hard and fast, make me scream. Please!”

Peter thought his vision blacked out for a moment as he pressed his lips firmly together to hold back yet another moan. There wasn’t much he could say to argue against that… So Peter pulled back, almost all the way out, and plunged back in with as much force as he could.

Wade yelled. He actually cried out a long ‘yes’ that had Peter settling into a hard and wild pace. He fucked him as hard as he thought Wade could take, and Wade was loving it. Peter released his hold on Wade’s hips and the merc started thrusting back immediately, angling his hips just right until Wade was moaning louder than Peter had thought possible. Never had Wade been so vocal, not in this sense. Normally it was an endless stream of dirty talk filling his ear but the noises Wade was making now were obscene, almost pornographic and Peter didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

“Wade… shit… I’m not gonna-”

“Me too. Fuck Pete… me too.” Wade choked out between moans as he reached down and stroked his own cock in hard, long tugs.

Peter came first in a silent shout as he nearly falling on top of Wade body, filling him with his come as his nails dug into the merc’s skin. Wade followed shortly after, spilling over the clean sheets on the bed and Peter continued to moan softly as Wade’s ass tightened around him and milked out the rest of his orgasm until they collapsed onto the bed together.

Peter panted into Wade’s shoulder as they snuggled closer into a more comfortable position on the bed, Wade on his back with Peter spooning his side. It was their typical position and Peter definitely had no qualms with wrapping his leg over Wade’s thigh to tug him closer.

“So what are you gonna call me now that you can’t call me jailbait anymore?” Peter laughed, kissing Wade’s collar bone.

“Not-jailbait.” Wade stated matter-of-factly causing Peter to shift up onto his elbow and stare down at the mercenary.

“Are you kidding me?”

The chesire grin that spread across Wade’s lips made Peter whine and collapse back onto the merc’s chest in defeat. There was no escaping his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) for much more spideypool porn (even though I'm on a bit of an internet hiatus right now)


End file.
